Tomodachi Ja Nai
by kailleh
Summary: An au... sasunaru... a story how naru confessed to sasu... i suck in summary... read it. lwmon inside you've been warned


Kailleh: How's everyone

Kailleh: How's everyone? Storms had been hitting our place but we're okay. This is a oneshot dedicated to kenmako, ryu earth and my Shikamaru. The title means 'Not Friends', it's also the title of the english-japanese song I've written, I really wrote it for Naruto because he didn't tell Sasuke how he really feels in the valley of end and Sasuke left... hehehe my own yaoi mind talking. eNjoy!

Disclaimer: Own Naruto... when hell rises...

Title: Tomodachi Ja Nai

Warning: Yaoi, au, ooc ah... lemon near end, sasunaru and a surprise pairing

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto sat on his class seat, it was too early to be at school but the 16 year old blonde wanted that few moments of peace and quiet, for a moment be alone. Moments like this was a bliss for the school prankster, a time when he could stop smiling for everyone, he could be himself not wearing that cheerful mask of his.

The blonde sighed leaning his head back as he close his eyes a song playing on his head, Naruto started to sing.

Mada ikanai de kudasai(Please don't go yet)

Chotto matte(Wait)

Watakushi wa anata(I love you)

Wakarimasu ka?(Do you understand?)

Chotto matte kudasai(Please wait)

Watakushi wa... anata(I love... you)

"I didn't know you could sing dobe..." a voice whispered on the blonde's ear making Naruto smile. "There's a lot of things you don't know teme

asuke smirked wrapping an arm over the blonde's shoulder hugging him from behind, he buried his face to the sweet scent of orange of Naruto's hair. "For who was you singing? It sounded lonely... almost desparate."

Naruto chuckled as his best friend sat beside him, blonde head leaned over broad shoulder. "For my love."

"Who?"

The blonde shook his head, "It's a secret teme..."

Sasuke glanced at the boy on his shoulder, why did he felt a tinge of jealousy on his chest? Was it because he didn't want the dobe giving his attention to someone else? Or was it because of something else? Shaking his head, Sasuke leaned his head to rest on the blonde's.

'I sung it for you...'

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"You'll join me later after school?" Sasuke asked leaning against a locker while Naruto pulled his jacket out of his locker. "Nope! I have work remember? Neji will fetch me after school so we could go there together."

Sasuke frowned not liking the idea of the blonde going to work with the son of the owner of his work place, "I can drive you there."

"Nope, I don't want to be a burde-" Sasuke hit his bestfriend's head. "Baka. Do what you want but just be careful of that Hyuuga, he's up to something fishy."

Naruto stuck a tongue at Sasuke while closing his locker, "Don't say things like that to Neji! Teme, he's really a good friend."

"Sasuke!!" a pink haired girl wearing an extremely short skirt and fitted tube approached Sasuke and Naruto. Sakura immediately attached herself to her boyfriend, Sasuke. "Hi Naruto."

"Hi Sakura-chan! I was ready to leave so see you guys okay!" Naruto said as he dashed to the restroom Sasuke following him with intense gaze.

"So Sasuke? Will you walk me to class?" Sakura said sweetly, Sasuke sighed and let himself be pulled by the pink haired girl. 'He always do that. I know he hates Sakura but he's the one pushing me to her.'

Naruto locked the door in the cubicle, he leaned back to that cold wood feeling pain gripping his heart. "I can't watch them anymore... it hurts so much."

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

"Naru." Neji called out and smiled as Naruto run toward him tackling him to the ground, the Hyuuga chuckled a little pulling themselves up. Opaque eyes caught sight of the Uchiha silently glaring at him, Neji smirked.

"Uchiha."

"Hyuuga."

"Ne Neji, did you wait long for me? I can be here earlier if teme just stop scolding me! I already told him that you'll come here but he wanted me to go with him! The teme!"©©Sasuke rolled his eyes. "I'm here you know."

Neji smirked, "Don't worry Uchiha I'll personally take care of Naru. Let's go." the Hyuuga draped an arm over Naruto's shoulder pulling him to the parking lot.

"See yah teme! Don't lock the door of the dorm asshole!" the blonde called out before chatting happilly with his boss' son.

"Damn that fucking Hyuuga..." Sasuke seethed as he watched the pair left, suddenly arms crept to his waist pair of padded breast pressing to his back. "Sakura."

"Did you miss me Sasuke? I was wondering if we can watch a movie in your room?"

"You know girls are not allowed in the dorm." Sasuke scowled trying to take his girlfriend's arms around him but didn't succeed.

"But Naruto is at work this night! We can finally you know have time together without that idiot's presence. Come on Sasuke." Sakura pushed letting go of the raven's waist to attach herself to Sasuke's arm.

"Don't call him that." Sasuke murmured as they started to walk to the parking lot.

"Oh come on Sasu! The whole school know he's an idiot I don't even know how he become your friend." Sakura said in disgust making Sasuke glared at her, the pink haired stopped and stared t her boyfriend fear written in her features.

Sasuke spoke slowly. "Sakura, don't you ever say shits with Naruto again... you don't want me angry with you..."

Sakura nodded. She'd never try to anger the Uchiha ever again.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"One cheese burger, regular fries and large vanilla float!" Naruto called to the kitchen and proceeded to take the orders of another table. He was surprised to see Sasuke there, unfortunately with the pink haired slu-girlfriend. The blonde forced a grin, "Hey Sakura-chan! Hey teme! What can I get for both of you?"

"Oh, an extra large rootbeer, spagetti with extra meatballs, fries and... Sasuke, honey, what do you want?" Sakura asked leaning closer to the Uchiha while batting her eye lashes.

"Hn." Sasuke really didn't want to eat he just invited(forced) Sakura to the Byakugan Burger n Fries so he could monitor his bestfriend like a hawk.

"What's that honey?"

Naruto chuckled knowing that Sasuke didn't like eating their greasy food, he should have been at his workplace because Sakura asked him. Sighing the blonde called to the kitchen, "One extra large rootbeer, spagetti with extra meatballs, fries, chicken tossed salad and a coffee."

Sakura rised a brow at the blonde, "Excuse me Naruto, but I think it's rude for you to order Sasuke food if he didn't order yet."

"I actually wanted those. Naruto knew what I want." Sasuke answered for the blonde who chuckled at him, the raven nodded for Naruto to leave and the blonde saluted at him before he left.

Naruto busied himself in taking orders and not glancing at his bestfriend and his date, he didn't need the pain right now, he didn't want to force his mask to strain. He cursed Sasuke in his head, why did the teme had to be there with his girlfriend. It was as if fate was mocking the poor blonde.

The blue eyed's trance was disturbed when he found himself being pulled to strong muscular chest and a voice whispering to his ears. "Hey kitsune, long time no see."

Naruto hastely turned around and saw a pair of onyx eyes smiling up at him, "SAI!! You're back!!" the blonde shouted glomping the taller boy.

Sai smiled hugging the blonde tightly, "Yep, so I can see you again Kit."

"Look at that Naruto! He's so noisy and he's making a scene! Who's that with him he looks like you Sasuke." Sakura pointed out but Sasuke didn't said anything, he was busy crushing the chicken salad in his plate.

Of course he knew who Sai was, he's his cousin. A person who left a month ago to join a painting competition, he didn't know he'd come back so soon... so very soon. And he was obviously harassing Naruto. ©©Neji saw Naruto embracing Sai and smirked as he saw Sasuke abusing his food, the Hyuuga got out of the counter and approached the noisy pair.©©"Sai, you should stop embracing Naru or someone will kill you." Neji said and Sai smirked as his eyes caught the sight of his cousin, Naruto didn't know what they were talking about. "Neji, what do you mean? Who'll kill Sai?"

Sai smirked and let go of Naruto, "Neji." he greeted the Hyuuga who smiled at him with a different glint on his eyes. "Been a while."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sai leaned over the counter, Neji had just finished closing the food house and was now counting the money in the cash register. The onyx eyed man smiled and reached a hand to brush away some strands of brown hair from Neji's face. "I missed you."

Opaque eyes look up, a small smile lighting a tired face. "Me too."

Neji was suddenly pinned to the wall mouth attacking his mouth and tongue prodding, silently asking for entry. The Hyuuga opened his mouth letting Sai's tongue to explore the wet insides of his mouth. Needing oxygen, Sai slowly pulled from Neji both panting from the intense kiss. "So, how's my cousin and Naruto's love affair?"

Neji sighed as his hands played with his lover's short black hair, "Naru's still in pain and your cousin is still an idiot. He's still dating that pink slut and your poor kit can't tell his bestfriend that he doesn't see Sasuke as a friend anymore... that is because again of your idiot cousin dating the pink slut."

"Do you think we can intervene? They've been running around each other for years. They need to tell each other what they really feel before we do that for them." Sai whispered leaning down to lick Neji's nose.

"So... What can we do?"

(Did you guys see that pairing coming? Saiji! Hehehe don't know if anyone actually used this pairing... if not I'm giving another pairing for looks! SAIJI! Ryuearth sorry for Sakura bashing can't help it but I'll make up for it oki oki?)

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

"Sasuke?"

"Hn?"

Naruto tossed around his bed and looked over to the other side of the room, to the Uchiha's side. "Why did you snobbed your cousin? We haven't seen him for a month! He even won the painting contest! You should have congratulated him."

Uchiha rolled his eyes, "You know we're not close."

"But teme! At least you can say something like 'nice to see you', 'you look good', 'been while', or even 'what's up?'!" Naruto insisted walking to the Uchiha's bed pointing at him as if scolding a child because of sneaking for a cookie.

Sasuke grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled the blonde to him, they wrestled for a moment before Naruto settled in using Sasuke's abdomen as his pillow. Sasuke sighed in contentment and played with Naruto's hair, if only this moment could last Naruto wanted to treasure this moment.

"Naruto, why do you always push me to Sakura? You don't even like her." Sasuke asked and Naruto looked up at him. "Because she's perfect for you. You're both smart, good looking and come from a rich family. You're just both perfect for each other."

"You really think like that dobe?" Sasuke felt Naruto trembled a little when his hand started to trace the blonde's whiskered face. "Naruto?"

Naruto suddenly jumped out of the bed, "I'm sleepy! I'm very tired from work so I'll sleep now teme! Oyasumi!" The blonde went back to his own bed and covered himself fully with his orange blanket leaving Sasuke confused on the way he acted.

'Because I know we can't be together so it's better for you to be with someone who's in your league...'

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sasuke walked through the school's hallway glaring at everything in his path, he was royally pissed off and everyone made way for him not wanting to be in his killing path. Why was the Uchiha pissed you asked? It was because his roomate didn't join him to school that morning, rather, his cousin arrived in their doorsteps telling him that he'll take the blonde for breakfast.

And the blonde actually left him. Damn Sai.

The Uchiha couldn't actually understand himself, why he was so angry that Naruto went out with his cousin. He couldn't put to words the reason of his anger, Sasuke didn't want to think to much. Uchihas' had problems in understanding emotions and now he cursed his family line.

"Hi honey! Why do you look so gloomy?" Sakura asked placing a kiss on his boyfriend's cheek, Sasuke just nodded at his girl internally wanting to wipe his cheek.

"Nothing. Just bad morning." Sasuke answered when sunddenly his eyes caught sight of his blonde best friend. He immediately strode towards the said blonde not minding Sakura's calls as he left her.

"Dobe!"

Naruto turned around and saw his bestfriend so he stopped to face the Uchiha, "Hey teme! What's up?" Sasuke slung an arm at the smaller boy's shoulder. "How did it go with Sai?"

"Oh! Yeah, we had a great time! We ate ramen! And Sai asked me out after school and since I don't need to work this afternoon I'm coming with him. Want to go with us teme? Your cousin said I can bring you!"

Sasuke thought for a while, he didn't want to go he's too low in socialization skills but... If he come he could protect the blonde from Sai's advancements. Achieving a decision, Sasuke answerd, "Sure why not? Where are we goint to meet him?"

"To this KTV bar downtown! Yay! Sasuke's going!" Naruto exclaimed smiling brightly at his bestfriend making all annoyance the Uchiha felt disappear in thin air.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sasuke got out of his car and so was his blonde bestfriend, they went to the recepionist who courted them to one of the private rooms before leaving. Naruto excitedly opened the door and grinned as he saw Sai and Neji there, the blonde jumped and tackled both boys making the Uchiha behind him sulked.

Naruto sat beside Sasuke sensing the other boy's distress, the Uchiha felt more comfortable as his bestfriend leaned closer to him. Sai and Neji smirked, the long haired boy poured sake to Naruto's cup and offered it to him.

"Neji!! I'm under age!!" Naruto chuckled, but Sai butted in. "Kitsune just once to relax you! Look Neji and I will be drinking..."

"Don't push it Sai, if Naruto doesn't want it drop it." Sasuke hissed but Neji got hold of Naruto, the blonde didn't want to make his friends fight so he took the offered cup and drunk its content, coughing as the alcohol entered his throat. Naruto was a never a good tolerator of alcohol, a shot and he felt tipsy. Neji poured him another then another and another and he gladly accepted it and drunk it.

"Stop it Neji! You're trying to make him drunk!" Sasuke shouted pulling Naruto to him when Neji gave the blonde another cup. "Stop being a sissy Sasuke, Naru can handle himself."

"Yeah, why are you being so protective of kitsune? He's just a friend right?"

Naruto who was silent frowned at Sai's words 'He's just friend right?', the blonde stood up and went to get the microphone entering the number of the song he wanted to sing at the karaoke machine, "Ne teme, S-Sai's ish right! I can protect myshelf!" his voice was slurred.

"Go Naru sing! This will be good"

"Be sexy kitsune." Sai whisteled and Naruto winked at them. Sasuke glared at his bestfriend who swayed as the music started.

Tomodachi Ja Nai

In the memories of faded dusk

I still remember those time you're here

When you smile freely for me

And never knew how it breaks my heart

I always wish in shooting stars

That you'll see me in different light©But fate never favor my side©I cry in silence, hide my heart

Pre-cho:

I know we can't go back

Sighing in regret in my heart

I never get the chance

But maybe in the next life time... I can say... yeah!

Chorus:©Mada ikanai de kudasai(Please don't go yet)

Chotto matte(Wait)

Watakushi wa anata(I love you)

Wakarimasu ka?(Do you understand?)

Chotto matte kudasai(Please wait)

Watakushi wa... anata(I love... you)

Naruto felt tears running down from his eyes but he didn't stop, he gripped the mic tighter to his hands and stared at Sasuke's shocked gaze. Sasuke was speechless, he didn't know what to do. Naruto was crying and he didn't know what to do... shit.

Sai smiled, he was such a sadist but he knew this was needed to be done, for both of Sasuke and Naruto's sake. Neji groped for his boyfriend's hand and started pulling the black haired out of the room unnoticed by the two other occupants. "They need to be alone..."

Maybe it was really my fault

Because I let you slip away

You are the dream the fantasy

That I can never reach

I didn't want you to leave me

But to risk our friendship is hard

That in the end I give up

Let me suffer on my own

Pre-cho:

I know we can't go back

Sighing in regret in my heart

I never get the chance

But maybe in the next life time... I can say... yeah!

Chorus:©Mada ikanai de kudasai(Please don't go yet)

Chotto matte(Wait)

Watakushi wa anata(I love you)

Wakarimasu ka?(Do you understand?)

Chotto matte kudasai(Please wait)

Watakushi wa... anata(I love... you)

x2... Watakushi wa... anata

The song ended with sapphire eyes still letting tears staring at shocked onyx orbs, Naruto had confessed to the Uchiha. "Te-teme... I loove yah... heheeehe... all I dream wash for you to ssyay you love me too... after few rounds of hot seeexx but... you can jash go! Leave in dish-disgust..." And with that he fell forward eyes closing... Sasuke catched him in time before Naruto become a mush in the floor.

"Baka..." Sasuke whispered a smile gracing his pale face.

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto groaned as he woke up that morning, his head felt as if being ripped off his body... damnable hangover. He slowly sat up and looked around the room and found that he was alone, his bestfriend was not there. The blonde saw a glass of water, two advils and a note on his side table, Naruto reached for it and read the note.

Dobe, I'm at school. You probably have nasty headache because of your idiocy of drinking last night. Drink the medicine and be at school when you're already alright. See you later dobe. -Sasuke

Naruto dropped the note... he was drunk last night? He only remember drinking few... then... FUCK!! The blonde suddenly jumped out of his bed cursing himself... he remembered singing and his confession to Sasuke... he fell back to the bed, eyes filling up with tears but he wiped it away. He'd be fine... he would just say to Sasuke that he was drunk and didn't know what the fuck he was saying... shit... seemed simple. The most Sasuke could do was to beat him and never talk to him again...

"Fuck... why am I an idiot?! I'm okay just being his friend now... I can't be with him..."

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sasuke smiled when he saw Naruto entering the room for their second subject but frowned when the blonde didn't even spared a glance to him. 'The idiot probably forgot about lastnight... but I'm going to make him remember.'

There was still a next period before the break so the Uchiha had to wait.

Naruto knew Sasuke was staring at him but he didn't turn to look at him, he didn't know how face the Uchiha now but knew he should go through this. He'll do it at the break.

There was still a next period before the break so Naruto had to wait.

.

..

...

The teacher left the room and the students erupted to leave for the canteen, they were hungry as hell and wanted nothing but to eat. Almost all of the students were gone leaving Sasuke and Naruto alone to talk, the Uchiha stood up and pulled Naruto to stand infront of him. The blonde didn't look up he didn't want to see hatred on his bestfriend's eyes.

"Look... what I said lastnight is just... bullshits! I was drunk Sasuke so let's forget about it!" Naruto said and decided to gaze up at Sasuke with a forced smile. But Sasuke smirked at him."Really dobe... you didn't dream of me fucking the daylight out of you then whisper to your ears that I love you?"

The blonde blushed, Sasuke's face was only a mere inch away from him that Naruto could feel his breath on his lips. "Sasuke..."

"And dobe... alcohol doesn't make you say things that you don't mean... It actually help you to tell things that you really want to say..." Sasuke pushed Naruto to his seat's desk making the blonde sit there with Sasuke standing between his open legs and was leaning closer to him.

"Baka... don't say you don't mean what you said... because I'll get angry with you now that you stirred my true feelings for you." Sasuke was being talkative but didn't mind it, it was for his dobe anyway.

"Sasuke what do you mean?" Naruto stared at Sasuke with hope in his eyes, the onyx eyed boy let a smile on his lips and leaned closer to the blonde's ear. "You're really an idiot ne dobe? But that's okay because you're my dobe... I love you."

Tears let out and flowed freely on flushed whiskered cheeks, "Teme!! I love you!!" Naruto cried and grabbed Sasuke's face kissing his lips. It wasn't really a kiss, just a touch of lips to lips but it was enough for the both of them.

"SASUKE!! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HIM NARUTO??"

Naruto and Sasuke turned to the door and saw Sakura glaring at them, the pink haired girl approached them and Sasuke stood infront of her, "Saku-"

A slap.

Naruto pushed himself and faced Sakura, "Sakura-chan I'm sorry but-"©©A slap.

Tears fell from lime green eyes, she turned her back from the two and with shaky voice whispered. "I knew this will happen... but I thought Sasuke will love me that I tried everything for him to accept me... but everytime he looks at Naruto there will be something in his face that cannot be seen if he's with me... love and contentment. I thought you both will never figure that out about your feelings for each other, I guess I'm wrong."

"Sakura, I'm sorry..." Sasuke said feeling guilty that he had hurt the girl, he never did love the girl but he cared for her as a friend. "I'm sorry for hurting you..."

"No Sasuke, it's alright... It is my fault I tied you up to me even if I know I'm not the one in your heart... I hope you both can be happy." and with that Sakura left but tears were no more on her eyes. She would be strong...

Naruto felt Sasuke's arms around him, he rested his blonde head on the taller boy's chest. He felt sorry and guilty for Sakura but the arms around him was too warm and securing that he couldn't think of anything else but the one holding him.

Sasuke felt the same with his dobe, Sakura was right only with Naruto was he contented and trully happy. "Ne dobe? If you love me why did you insisted that I go for Sakura."

Naruto looked up at him and blushed, "What do you want me to do? Say 'Hey, Sasuke I know we've been bestfriend for so long but I'm gay and I love you!' Teme! I didn't think that you'll feel the same way I mean we're both guys! How will you react if-"

Sasuke cut whatever Naruto was going to say with a searing kiss, catching the blonde open mouthed the Uchiha expertly slipped his tongue inside Naruto's mouth exploring the sweet wet cavern. Naruto sucked on Sasuke tongue and played with it deepening their kiss, finally noticing the need for something to be able to live they gently puled away from each other, panting.

"I would do that." Sasuke said and Naruto stared at him confused. "If you have said you love me before my reaction is to kiss you."©©Naruto smiled resting his head against Sasuke's chest and the Uchiha leaned down to kiss the top of the blonde's head...

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto entered Byakugan Burger n Fries with Sasuke holding his hand, the Uchiha was watching the blonde like a tiger to his mate. It made the blonde happy but really! Sasuke was acting paranoid of protecting him from Neji and Sai. "Teme, get a table I'll go to the bathroom." Naruto said but the Uchiha wouldn't let go of his hand. "Sasuke?"

"I'm coming with you."

Naruto sighed and they went to the bathroom, once inside they heard a muffled moan from an unlocked cubicle, it sounded like Neji and it sounded like he was hurt. The blonde being an idiot Sasuke accused him to be, rushed to open the cubicle, "NEJI WHAT'S WRON-"

Blue eyes widened. Inside the cubicle was Neji pushed to the wall half naked down with Sai pinning him and trusting his penis inside and out of Neji's ass. Sai glanced at the open door and smirked at their audience, "Kitsune, would- ah- you mind... closing... unnh... the door..." Neji didn't seem to notice Sasuke and Naruto for he was in so much bliss to give a damn.

Petrified, Naruto couldn't move that Sasuke was the one who closed the door and pulled the blonde out of the rest room. The Uchiha now knew he didn't need to be jealous of his cousin and Neji... it suddenly felt too hot and his pants seemed too tight...

(I just wanted to drop that scene here coz I find it amusing... what do you say of SAIJI? Is there a new fancraze yaoi starting? Hahaha)

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Naruto was in the shower, he was still shocked on seeing his two close friends going at it like rabbits in heat. The blonde blushed thinking if Sasuke would do that to him too, his thought was disturbed when the door opened. "SASUKE!! I'M USING THE SHOWER GET OUT!!" Naruto shouted but Sasuke just pulled the curtain separating the shower to the rest of the bathroom, he stood there naked. And sporting a very hard arousal.

The blonde gulped as he saw Sasuke's sized, wouldn't it hurt? He knew he would be the uke as bastard the Uchiha was and well... Sasuke seemed to have that hungry gleam on his eyes as he trapped his soon to be lover on the wall as he was slowly soaked by the water of the shower.

"Ne dobe... I have a little problem... and you seem to be the only person for my remedy."

Naruto laughed nervously them let out an 'eepp' when Sasuke lifted him and wrapped his tan legs around the Uchiha's waist. "Ah Sasuke... well can't you wait until we're... um... married?"

Sasuke didn't want any talks anymore so he captured the dobe's mouth, Naruto threw his hesitation in the air as he wrapped his arms around the raven's neck. Sasuke let go of Naruto's lips and busied himself with the blonde's neck, making a lot of hikeys for everyone to see that Naruto belonged to him. Sasuke turned off the shower and carried the blonde their bedroom stumbling at Sasuke's bed because it was the nearest.

Naruto pushed Sasuke to the mattress and climbed on top of him his butt touching the raven's swollen member. "Fuck Naruto..." The Uchiha hissed pulling Naruto's head down to capture his lips. Naruto pulled away and smirked at his lover's dismay but the blonde make up for it by teasingly rubbing his butt hole to Sasuke's member. "Ne teme, let me pleasure you..." Sasuke just nodded not trusting his voice for answer. Naruto crawled down and started licking Sasuke's member.

Sasuke looked over his Naruto who was licking his penis like a lollipop, the scene being to hot for him Sasuke wanted to explode but when he was nearing the peak he pulled Naruto off him. Naruto pouted at him which made the Uchiha laughed, "Naruto, I always dreamed of you doing that and swallowing me but... right now I want to be inside you when I cum..."

Naruto smiled, "Teme, do it... I want you in me now!" Sasuke changed their position so he was on the top, he was going to cover his fingers with saliva when Naruto caught his hand. "Don't. I want your cock to be the first to enter me let's leave the cautions for tonight... Right now I want you raw hard and trusting inside me..."

Sasuke felt his member reacted to Naruto's sexy words and nodded, he lifted the blonde's legs to his shoulders and positioned himself to the blonde's entrance, "Ready?"

Naruto nodded and Sasuke entered him, he whimpered in pain as the raven slowly filled him his blue eyes watered and Sasuke leaned down to lick the tears leaking from the blonde's eyes. "You okay?"

"Yea-h just a little pain... Sasuke move now."

And Sasuke did slowly at first, he will be patient he didn't want to cause too much pain for the blonde when suddenly Naruto shouted his name. "SASUKE!! Ahhhh... Faster TEME!!"

He had hit it. Naruto's pleasure spot. His prostate. Without hesitation he rode the blonde faster and every single trust brings him to the edge. Naruto's member was slightly leaking with cum ready to burst any moment now, blue eyes widened when one of Sasuke's hand pumped his penis.

"Sasuke! So...uuuhnnn... good... harder teme... ah ah unhhhhh... faster..."

Naruto's inside gripped Sasuke deliciously and the sound the blonde was making was putting him on the brink... His trusts became frantic and Naruto was meeting each trust as their body moved as one unit...

"Sasuke... I'm cu- ah ah ahhhhhhhh!"

"Naruto... now..."©©Naruto came in Sasuke's hand covering their chest and stomach at the same time the raven exploded inside him intensifying their pleasure. Ragged breaths filled the air as they catch the needed oxygen to fill their lungs.

Once they finally regained normal breaths Sasuke kissed Naruto shortly then pulled away smiling at the blonde. "Love you my dobe..."©©Naruto grinned pulling Sasuke's head again whispering "I love you too." before their lips met again to move to its sensual dance...

**KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh**

Sai grinned as he closed the door to Naruto and Sasuke's room, they were already sleeping when he decided to check on them. He pulled the digicam on his pocket and looked over the pictures he had taken. It would be a great blackmail.

He then thought of fetching his boyfriend from work early, he knew the boy was still sore from what they did. Sai glanced at the door before finally leaving mumuring, "They should learn to lock the door."

KaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKaillehKailleh

Kailleh: Hope everyone enjoyed this and Sai is hypocrite in the ending don't you think? He's the one who should learn to lock the door. Anyway, it was fun writting this and it ended pretty long. This is for all of you! Don't forget to REVIEW!! Till next time!! Ja ne!!


End file.
